


Veneration

by ExordiumNoctis



Series: The Hermit & The Sun [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oral, did i mention osiris's gold jizz or
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExordiumNoctis/pseuds/ExordiumNoctis
Summary: Theron/Osiris.220 Words.NSFW.





	Veneration

**Author's Note:**

> I've always headcannoned Osiris as less human more mythical and mostly wanted the aesthetic that goes with this. Suffer with me.

There was something fascinating about it, the way it glittered across his skin. Gold, staining in the crevices and cracks where his fingers bent and flexed. It was under his nails now, and a line still hung in the space between them from Theron’s mouth to where it had just been.   
“It’s gold…” He is stunned at first, fascinated, and he holds his hand up to the light as his tongue moves to break the fragile thread between them. He couldn’t discern a taste, somehow metallic but not quite. “You didn’t tell me.”   
“It slipped my mind,” Osiris laughed and Theron watched as he shuffled himself back into his robes. He was presentable enough again, but Theron still hadn’t rose from his knees “Something troubling you?”   
He flicked his eyes from his fingers to Osiris’ face. “Not troubled. In awe. You’re beautiful inside and out.”   
Osiris didn’t reply, a hum bubbling from his throat and he gripped Theron’s biceps, pulling him to his feet. “Come now, there’s plenty of time for declarations of affection.” A pause, and he pressed a tentative kiss to Theron’s temple.   
“I love you.”   
A smile. “I know.” He was warm suddenly, like the light under his skin was bubbling up and setting him aglow in the dark. “Come, little bird. Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
